


We'll get through this together

by AngelAgainstAWindow (orphan_account)



Category: Smosh
Genre: ABDL, Aftercare, Age Play, Bed-Wetting, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Crying, Diapers, Driving, Drowning, Fluff, Gen, Infantilism, M/M, Men Crying, Nightmares, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Sharing a Bed, Smosh Games - Freeform, Thumb-sucking, Wetting, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AngelAgainstAWindow
Summary: So uh idk I'm compiling all of my works into one story bc they're kinda chronological?





	1. The first incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shayne has to go during the filming of a try not to laugh video, will he make it to the bathroom before the video ends?

Shayne squirmed a small bit, sitting behind a folding curtain on the set of one of the "Try Not To Laugh" videos. His turn was coming up soon and he couldn't believe how much water he was going to have to drink. Every time they filmed one of these videos he left the set with a full bladder. He usually made it out every time without losing control, but this time he was stupid, and drank a lot of coffee before filming, without taking a bathroom break.  
"Shayne! Your turn in the hot seat!"  
Shayne gulped as he stood up and walked towards the stool in the middle of the room, he sat down and took in a mouthful of water, swallowing instinctively, feeling his bladder protest at the extra water he took another mouthful, making sure not to swallow this time.  
A few minutes later Damien came out and made a joke, it made Shayne laugh, but not hard enough to spit his water out yet. However, he did laugh hard enough to lose a spurt into his boxers. He instinctively held his hands to his crotch and squeezed. He noticed Damien giving him a strange look before spitting out the water and smiling.  
"Y-you got the point!" His voice wavered a bit, as he was struggling to hold in the flood that was attempting to come out. Shayne managed to make it through the rest of the video without anymore mishaps.  
The director shouted out, "Cut!" and Shayne got up from his seat, running towards the bathroom.  
Suddenly, he stopped, letting out a single sob as the flood was released. He dropped to his knees as his jeans became soaked with hot urine he had been holding in for hours. Shayne sobbed as the flow slowly tapered off.  
He sniffed and looked up to see Damien standing next to him. "Hey Shayne.." Shayne wiped his eyes and tried to stand up, but his legs were too weak to stand. "Woah buddy, slow down." Damien grabbed his best friend under the arms and lifted him to his feet.  
Shayne sniffed and buried his face in the chest of the slightly taller male. "I'm sorry.." He choked out a sob, knowing everyone was watching.  
Damien sighed and turned to a camera crew nearby. "Hey... I need to help him get cleaned up and calm down... Could someone clean this up? Or I could come back later and help if you want.." The camera person nodded and whispered to someone. Damien was given a thumbs up, so he picked Shayne up bridal style and carried him to a nearby bathroom.  
Shayne sniffed, not noticing he was being moved until he was set down onto a toilet in the bathroom. "Dames.... I'm sorry." Damien sighed and knelt down, wiping Shayne's face clear of the tears. "Its fine bud. It's not like you did it on purpose." Shayne hiccuped as he began crying again, realizing that everyone had seen him wet himself.  
Damien pulled Shayen close.  
"Hey, hey, calm down bud. What's got you so worked up again?" Shayne sobbed harder, the words barely making their way through.  
"T-they all s-saw meeeee. They're gonna make fun of me."  
Damien pushed away and looked Shayne in the eyes. "No they won't. I promise you, baby boy. They won't make fun of you. If anything they're just worried and want to know if you're okay."  
Shayne slowly nodded at Damien's statement, ignoring the nickname that Damien used sometimes when they played games.  
Damien began to stand up, but Shayne pulled him back, starting to cry again. "P-please... don't leave." Damien had to hold back a coo at how childish and helpless Shayne looked at that moment.  
He patted Shayne's cheek gently. "I have to get you some new clothes bud." Shayne sniffed, but nodded. Damien smiled. "I'll be right back."  
He then walked out and came back a few minutes later with a pair of his pants in his arms. "Come here bud." Shayne stood up and ran towards Damein, whining as he felt the drying urine against his skin.  
Damien cleaned him off quickly, before changing him into new clothes. "Sorry they're a little big.. I could only find my clothes." Shayne nodded and buried his face in Damien's chest again, sobbing more. "Let's go home, that was the last video of the day." Damien picked Shayne up and the two of them went home.


	2. The way home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shayne has to pee on the drive home from work, will he make it in time?

Shayne and Damien were driving home from work one day, well, Damien was driving, Shayne was bent over with his hands on his crotch. He was attempting to play it off as the car having thrown him forward, but Damien didn't buy it.  
“Dude, you okay?” Damien looked over at Shayne as he pulled up to a stoplight.  
Shayne nodded, sitting up slowly.  
Damien sighed, but didn't press it further.   
“If you say so…”  
The light turned green and Damien pressed his foot on the gas pedal, making Shayne groan as the car lurched forward. This time Damien knew something was up.  
“You okay bud?”  
Shayne shook his head, giving up on hiding it.  
“N-no…”  
“What's wrong, baby boy?”  
Shayne shivered as another wave of desperation hit him.  
“I-I need to pee.” His face flushed as he admitted his predicament to his friend.  
Damien shook his head.  
“Why did you wait so long to tell me? You're not gonna make it bud.”  
Shayne whined and held his crotch tighter.  
“Hurry…. Please…”  
Damien reached over and rubbed Shayne’s back softly before turning back to the road.   
“I'm going as fast as I can bud.”  
Shayne whined one last time before devolving into silence, letting out a few small whimpers as he held back the flood from escaping.  
“We're almost home, baby.” Damien spoke as he turned the corner, taking them to the street that Damien’s house resided on.  
Sadly, Damien turned the corner too quickly, the car jostling the two of them around. Shayne gasped, “No, no, no, no, no!” he repeated.  
Shayne let out a choke of a sob as he lost control, the hot urine soaking his pants.  
Damien sighed as he pulled the car into the driveway, turning off the car and sitting there for a few moments, letting Shayne finish.   
Shayne let out another sob as his stream died off. “I'm s-sorry!”  
Damien climbed out of the car and walked over to Shayne’s side, opening the door and holding out his hand for Shayne to take.  
Shayne hiccuped as he took the brunette’s hand, climbing out of the car.  
Damien gave Shayne a once over.  
“Your shirt is wet. Cmere, I'll wash you off and get you some new clothes.”  
Shayne nodded and followed Damien to the grass, where he got hosed off and led inside.  
Shayne stood in the doorway, shivering as Damien gathered some clothes.  
Damien eventually walked back over to Shayne, leading him to the bathroom where he helped him get cleaned and changed.  
The blond hugged his friend, his eyes filling with tears again.  
Damien picked up the shorter male, running his back gently.  
“Hey hey no need for tears bud.”  
Shayne just kept crying, ignoring the words coming from his friend.  
Damien carried his friend to the living room, sitting down with Shayne in his arms.  
“Wanna tell me why you're crying, buddy?”  
Shayne sniffed and looked up towards Damien.  
“I-I’m such a baby. I keep wetting myself and you keep having to clean it up. I'm just like a little kid.”  
Damien listening quietly.  
“I'm trying to hold it, I swear… I don't know what's happening to me. It's even been happening at home…” Shayne spoke the last part so soft that Damien barely heard.  
“It’s okay bud.”  
Shayne sniffed. “Its so childish… I hate it so much.”  
“Who said childish was a bad thing?” Damien kissed the crown of Shayne’s head.  
Shayne blushed and buried his face in Damien’s chest.


	3. I'm scared, Dames.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shayne wakes up after a nightmare, luckily, his hero Damien is only a call away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is called "*gay crying noises*" in my google docs

_**Omorashi themes ahead, small mentions of slapping and bed wetting. Nightmares.** _

 

_Dark. Everything was dark. Shayne was in a pitch black room, on his knees, alone. Suddenly, a bright flash of light. Shayne looked up and squinted, seeing Damien staring down at him. He smiled, reaching up for his friend. Damien shook his head sadly and disappeared. Shayne cried out and tried to find where his friend went, but to no avail._   
_Shayne looked all around him, seeing his friends surrounding him._   
_“Baby, Baby, Baby!” They chanted._   
_“I-I’m not a baby!” He shouted as his friends all laughed._   
_Noah, Courtney, Keith, Olivia, and finally Damien appeared in front of him. They pointed at him, laughing._   
_“He's such a baby!” Courtney laughed, pointing at him and whispering to the others._   
_Shayne whined, turning to Damien._   
_“A-am I a baby, Dames?” Damien frowned, walking closer to Shayne._   
_Damien kneeled down and looked Shayne in the eyes, gently placing his hand on the blond’s cheek and nodding._   
_He quickly jerked his hand back and slapped the blond._   
_Shayne jerked back, holding his face in his hands._   
_Damien stood up. “You're so immature. I don't know why I put up with you. Pissy pants baby.”_   
_Damien walked away, his figure slowly disappearing from Shayne’s sight._   
_Shayne turned to look at his friends, only to find that they were all gone._   
_He stood up and looked around for any other signs of life, as he looked around he heard a dripping sound, similar to one you would hear in a cave._   
_He spun around to see a pipe, spilling water out into the room._   
_The room slowly became smaller, filling up with water. The water level rose higher and higher, until it was just under his nose. Shayne took a deep breath as the warm water rose above him. He held his breath for as long as he could, before he blacked out from the lack of oxygen._

* * *

**Nightmare**   **Over**  

* * *

 

Shayne shot up in bed, breathing heavily. He began crying as he fumbled for his phone. He blindly searched for Damien's contact, clicking the ‘call’ button.

“Hello?” Damien’s sleep filled voice filled the room.  
“D-Damien.” Shayne cried out the name in fear.  
“Hey, hey what's wrong bud? It's 3 am.”  
Shayne sobbed. “I-I'm s-sorry!”  
“For what Shayne?” Damien’s voice lost all of the grogginess, instead filling with worry.  
“P-please… Come over… I-I'm scared!” Shayne sobbed harder as he curled his body into a ball, not hearing Damien’s response of “On my way!”

Damien drove as fast as he could, thinking that the worst had happened.  
He finally arrived at Shayne's house, pulling out the spare key Shayne gave him and opened the door, calling out. “Shayne?”  
“I-In here!” Damien heard the voice and ran towards it, opening Shayne’s bedroom door to see Shayne curled up and crying.

Damien rushed up to Shayne's bed, thinking that the worst of the worst had happened, only to pull off the blanket to see a panicked Shayne in a wet bed.  
He sighed in relief, still worried about his friend, but happy that nobody got hurt.  
He sat next to his friend on the bed, rubbing his back gently. “Wanna tell me what's got you so worked up?”  
Shayne silently curled into his friend’s side, the sobs quieting down now that Damien was there.  
Damien pulled Shayne onto his lap, ignoring the wetness seeping into his clothes. “Hey… it's okay bud. Whatever happened, it was just a dream.”  
Shayne looked up towards Damien, his eyes brimming with tears. “Do you hate me?”  
Damien hugged Shayne close. “Absolutely not. Why would I ever hate you?”  
Shayne buried his face into Damien's chest before beginning to tell the darker haired male about the events that happened in his dream.  
Damien frowned as Shayne recalled his nightmare, hugging the blond closer. “I promise you, none of us would ever make fun of you. Especially not me.”  
Shayne sobbed into his friend's chest, hugging him tightly. “P-promise?”  
Damien nodded, “Promise.” he said.  
Damien stood up, Shayne in his arms. “Let's go get you cleaned up, bud.”  
Shayne tilted his head, but didn't protest to being picked up. “I'm not dirty?”  
Damien chuckled and carried Shayne to the bathroom, helping him into the bath, cleaning him quickly and efficiently.  
(No smut for you, suffer.)  
Damien helped Shayne get changed into new pajamas, then carrying him back to his bed, setting him down and climbing in.  
Shayne hummed in curiosity.  
“It's almost 4am, I'm not gonna drive all the way home bud. I'm crashing here.”  
As the two of them drifted off into sleep, Damien mumbled one sentence that made Shayne blush and curl into his friend's side.  
“We need to get you some protection, bud.”


	4. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shayne wakes up to find that Damien has purchased something he doesnt quite believe he needs.   
> Damien believes otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote half of this at school, I have no idea why it was easier to write when at school.

NShayne awoke to the sound of footsteps. He sat up in bed, looking around curiously. His eyes landed on Damien, who was entering the bedroom.  
“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Damien chuckled as he sat next to Shayne on the bed, a bag in his hands.  
Shayne rubbed his eyes, head still foggy with sleep. “I’m not sleeping beauty, I’m not a princess.”  
“But you are a prince.” Damien chuckled once more, before standing up and turning on the bedroom light.  
Shayne whined at the sudden bright light. “Duuuude, my eyes!” He shouted, covering his eyes to block the light from getting to them.  
Damien walked back over to Shayne. “Get up doof, we have work soon.”  
Shayne sighed, but stood up, heading over to his dresser to get some clothes for the day. “What’s in the bag?” Shayne turned back towards Damien, curious about what the brunette had gotten.  
“Some breakfast.” Damien hid the bag behind his back. “Although that’s not all… I got something useful.”  
Shayne whined softly at the lack of information that his friend was sharing. “What is it?”  
“Come look.” Damien wanted to introduce the idea he came up with, considering what had happened last night.  
Shayne rushed over to Damien, taking the bag and looking inside excitedly. His excitement quickly faded once he saw the contents of the bag. “D-diapers?” He dropped the bag, upset that his friend believed he was such a baby that he needed diapers.  
Damien cringed at his friends reaction, he was hoping it would’ve been taken better.  
“Not exactly.. They’re pullups. They’re discreet! Nobody will be able to tell!”  
Shayne looked up at his friend, obvious tear brewing in his eyes. “You think I’m a baby, don’t you?”  
Damien shook his head, making his way over to his friend’s side, giving him a hug.  
“I don't think you're a baby, bud. They're just so I don't have to bring you new clothes everyday.”  
“I-It's not everyday…”  
“Three times. Two when awake, and one when asleep. I also recall you saying something about them happening at home?”  
Shayne blushed, looking down at his feet.  
“Wear them, please? For me?” Damien pleaded with his friend.  
Shayne sighed, taking the package from the bag. “Fine. But!”  
Damien decided to humor the blond. “But?”  
Shayne blushed. “No accidents and I don't have to wear them?”  
Damien nodded. “That seems fair.”  
Shayne gave a small smile at their deal, walking to the bathroom to get changed.

Once Shayne returned from the bathroom, Damien motioned for him to come closer. Shayne complied, albeit a small bit confused.  
Once Shayne was close enough Damien grabbed the back of his jeans, pulling them back. He sighed before giving Shayne a nudge back towards the bathroom.  
Shayne blushed at Damien’s actions, embarrassed that he was being checked like a toddler.  
He begrudgingly walked to the bathroom, returning a few minutes later with a frown plastered on his face. He turned to Damien, pulling down the waistband of his jeans to reveal the top of a pullup. “Happy?”  
Damien smiled. “Good boy!” he praised.  
Shayne blushed. “W-Whatever. Let's go to work.” He rushed out to his car and climbed in the driver's seat, his face a bright red. He sat there for a bit as he waited for Damien to join him in the car.   
Damien climbed into a car a few minutes later, a bag around his arm. He sat down in the car and Shayne looked at the bag quizzically.  
Damien noticed this and moved the bag over to Shayne, holding it open. Shayne blushed as he saw it was full of changing supplies. “Y-you really don't think I'll be able to last?”  
Damien shook his head. “Its for just in case, bud.”  
Shayne whined, but nodded, driving the two of them to work.  
As they drove, Damien turned on the radio, singing along softly to the song playing.  
They made it to the studio without a problem.

Shayne walked into the studio, sipping a water bottle absentmindedly. Damien turned and saw him, sighed, but kept quiet.  
They made it through most of the day with no problems, until it came to filming a Smosh Pit Weekly. Shayne had finished his water bottle earlier, moving to sipping on cups of water. His bladder was getting a bit full at this point.  
He squirmed a bit as he walked on set, standing next to Damien as they got ready to record. “You good?” Damien whispered to his friend, concern filling his voice.   
Shayne nodded as the director counted them down.  
Damien jumped in front of Shayne, talking to the audience. Shayne took this opportunity to hold himself a bit, before also speaking to the audience.  
They were in the middle of another “Twidda Twending” when it happened. Shayne was mid sentence when he suddenly froze. He looked down on instinct, a bit confused when he didn't feel anything running down his legs. Damien quickly took the attention from Shayne, jumping in front again and asking for the correct answer.

After they were done filming for the day, after they got home, Shayne hugged Damien tighty, silent tears running down his face. “M sorry…”  
Damien rubbed the blonds back. “It’s okay, that's what they're for.” Shayne nodded slowly. “I'm not a baby, right?”  
Damien smiled. “The only baby you are is my baby.”  
Shayne blushed again, for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. “I… need a change..”  
Damien smiled at how willing Shayne was to ask Damien for help. “Go head into the bathroom, bud. I'll be there in a sec.”  
Shayne nodded, heading into the bathroom.  
Damien joined Shayne, quickly helping him get changed. The two sat on the couch, watching a movie. Shayne curled into his friends side, unconsciously moving his thumb into his mouth, sucking gently.   
Damien cooed softly at his friend, rubbing Shayne’s back as he slept.


	5. Little.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shayne and Damien are playing Smash, but Shayne can't seem to win, as something more pressing is clouding his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff filled chapter

Shayne and Damien were sitting on the floor one day, playing smash. Shayne lost to Damien once again and he sighed, having to restrain himself from throwing the controller in frustration. Damien chucked before starting up another game. Shayne took the opportunity to hold himself, as Damien was distracted. Shayne had been forced to wear the dreaded pullups to work every day of the week. Today, however, the two of them didn't have work, so Shayne had gotten away without wearing any today. Although, the only reason he got away with it was because Damien didn't know.  
Shayne was planning on going to the bathroom eventually. “One more game.” He kept telling himself, promising to himself that he would go to the bathroom after he won. However, since Shayne was distracted with his need, (a need that was becoming more urgent by the second) he wasn't going to end up winning, his mind was too busy focusing on other things.  
Shayne sat there, trying his best to win against the brunette, but when Damien knocked Shayne's character once more, Shayne got upset. He threw his controller and screamed, forgetting about his urgent need for a moment, not knowing that the controller throw would be his downfall.  
Shayne froze as he felt his lap grow warm, the ache in his bladder quickly vanishing. He sniffed, wiping his eyes with the blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders. He turned to Damien, but the taller male had no idea what happened.  
“D-Dames…” Shayne lightly tugged on his friends shirt, whining.  
Damien spoke, not taking his eyes away from the screen, his brain mainly focused on selecting another stage for them to play. “I'll help you change your pullup in a minute, baby. Just let me pick the stage first.”  
Shayne blushed, staring down at his lap sadly, before speaking softly. “T-there’s no pullup to change…”  
When Damien didn't respond, Shayne went silent, laying down on his side and curling into a ball. He put his thumb in his mouth and suckled quietly, not caring what Damien thought anymore, he just wanted the small bit of comfort that the thumbsucking provided.  
Damien eventually found a stage he felt was good enough for the two to play, before standing up and holding his hand out to Shayne. “Let's go get changed, bud.”

 

When Damien didn't get a response, he looked down at Shayne, only to see him lying in a puddle on the hardwood floor. Damien was worried, but didn't say anything, picking Shayne up, ignoring when he felt his clothes getting wet. “You there, buddy?”  
Shayne didn't respond, letting Damien carry him to the bathroom.  
Damien cleaned Shayne and put a pullup on him, deciding not to put new pants on the blond. He sat his friend down on the toilet before kneeling down to his level. Damien waved his hand in front of Shayne’s face a few times, relieved when he got a small whine as a response. “Can you talk to me?”  
Shayne didn't speak, deciding he was content with just sucking his thumb and watching as Damien walked around nervously.  
Damien sighed and picked up his friend, carrying him to the kitchen and sitting him in a chair. “You thirsty, bud?”  
Shayne nodded a small bit, swinging his feet back and forth. Damien smiled at the small responses he was getting, before getting a cup of water and bringing it to Shayne. “Stay here and drink this, okay?” Shayne nodded and took the cup in his hands, bringing it up to his lips. He took a sip, not noticing that the water didn't really… make it into his mouth. He whined and went to set down the cup, but his hands slipped and he dropped it. The cup fell to the floor, thankfully not breaking, but spilling water everywhere. Shayne’s lip quivered, silent tears falling from his eyes as he sat his forehead on his knees. Damien rushed into the room after hearing the cup fall, letting out a relieved sigh when he saw nothing was broke.  
Damien picked up his friend, hugging him close. “So I did a bit of research… Shayne how old are you, bub?”  
Shayne snuggled into Damien before moving his hand so Damien could see the three fingers that were sticking out.  
Damien nodded, taking Shayne to his bedroom and putting some sweatpants on him. “How about we go shopping?”  
Shayne didn't speak, choosing instead to nod and snuggle into Damien.  
Damien nodded and carried his friend to the car, ignoring the soft whines he got from the blond as he set him in the passenger's seat. Damien buckled Shayne into the seat, patting him on the head. He then walked around the car, climbing into the driver's seat and starting the car. As the car roared to life, Damien heard a soft spoken voice let out a small. “Daddy..”  
He froze in shock, before shaking it off. “What is it bud?”  
“Stay w-with S-Shayne…” Shayne spoke around the thumb that was still placed in his mouth.  
“Daddy's right here, baby.”  
Shayne whined, but quieted down once he heard Damien start humming a song. Shayne's eyes closed as he listened to the calming sound of Damien's humming.

Damien pulled the car into the Target parking lot, parking the car and climbing out. He made his way over to the passenger's seat, opening the door. He gently took Shayne’s hand, taking Shayne's thumb out of his mouth. Shayne whined, but let Damien hold his hand and lead the two of them into the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT A DADDY KINK JUST SHAYNE REGRESSING AND BEING CUTE
> 
>  
> 
> also have some little shayne headcanons that might be present in future chapters
> 
>  
> 
> ● Shayne regresses pretty young when its brought on involuntarily. (When he wets or smthn he might involuntarily regress)  
> ● He regresses to like… a hyper 7 year old when he regresses on purpose  
> ● He regresses to like… 2-4 when it's not on purpose. Hes not too young but hes mostly nonverbal. He communicates in whines and hand motions  
> ● Damien eventually makes shayne learn sign language so he can understand what shayne wants  
> ● pullups are a little shayne necessity


	6. Not Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo its 5 am, I havent slept, and I have school. I've just been watching maricraft so I apologize if the writing is really bad. The first part and second part don't go together but I kept it in because the first part was... good? I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to pee

**Chapter 6 summary:**

**Shayne is regressed, Damien buys some like… diaps, pacis, sippy cups and shit. Blah blah filler filler**

**Damien is changing Shayne into a ‘real’ diap**

**Shayne is big again he's like “wtf damien what are you doing I'm not a baby”**

**Damien explains what happened**

**They talk about stuff and what will happen**

**Maybe shayne tries to regress on purpose so damien knows shayne's usual regressing age when hes not put into it from being ignored or something**

> **Idk**
> 
> _**So that was a lie and didn't happen, but here we go** _

  
  


“See anything you like, Shayne?” Damien turned to Shayne, who had found a stuffed frog and had clutched in his arms. He turned to his friend and held it out. “Please?” Damien smiled and took the toy, putting it in the cart with the rest of their items. “Of course, bub.”

Damien took them to the cash register, paying for the items and leading Shayne to the car.

He sat Shayne in the passengers seat and buckled him in before walking around the car and getting in the driver's seat. Damien opened up the bag he got from the store, taking something out and opening it up. “Open up buddy.” Shayne opened his mouth obediently, surprised when Damien slipped a pacifier into his mouth. He began sucking the pacifier instinctively, smiling at the calming feeling that it gave hum.

Damien gave Shayne a small pat on the head before turning on the car and driving them home.

  


**_I can't figure out where to go from here, so time skip._ **

  
  
  


Shayne was sitting next to Damien on the couch, watching TV. Shayne suckled on his pacifier, shifting back and forth a small bit.

Damien saw this and took it as restlessness, picking Shayne up and moving him to his lap, holding him there.

“Off.” He demanded, trying to get down from Damien’s lap.

“Do you need a change, bud.” Damien looked down at Shayne.

Shayne blushed, but nodded, as his pullup was getting uncomfortable.

“Okay bud, I'll change you when this episode is over.”

Shayne whined softly, but nodded.

“Cuddle..” Damien smiled and turned Shayne around so he was straddling the brunette.

The blond smiled and tucked his head into the crook of Damien's neck, sighing happily.

A few minutes passed and Damien felt his lap growing warm. He didn't think anything of it until it grew wet as well. He sighed, waiting for Shayne to finish. He paused the show they were watching before standing up and carrying Shayne to a changing mat he got at the store. He laid Shayne down and changed him quickly, but instead of putting a new pullup on him, he grabbed a diaper.

Shayne saw this and protested. “No!”

Damien ignored Shayne's whines and taped the diaper on. “You peed on my lap, bug.”

Shayne stopped whining and looked at Damien's pants, which were indeed soaked. He started whimpering softly. Multiple quiet ‘sorries’ were heard.

Damien finished taping the diaper on Shayne and picked him up, cuddling the blond close to him.

“It’s okay bud, I'm not mad. I just wanted to put you in something that can last a bit longer.

Shayne sniffed, burying his face in Damien's neck.

“Not at work?” Shayne spoke softly, embarrassed.

“No, not yet, at least.” Damien stood up and began taking the two of them to go get Damien some clean clothes.

Shayne whined at the not so final answer, but otherwise stayed silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to maricraft


End file.
